


Turbulence

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Dillon/Ziggy Grover
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Turbulence

This is for  **Lolbit fan 2901** who wanted a fic of Ziggy comforting Dillon. Hope you enjoy!

The plane shook violently. 

“Just a bit of turbulence as we go through the storm,” The pilot announced.

Ziggy looked up at Dillon and noticed how tense he looked. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Dillon nodded, hands clenched tight around the arm rests.

Ziggy gently took one of Dillon’s hands and squeezed, “It’s alright. You’ve never really flown before, have you?”

“Not that I remember.”

“I flew a few times before Venjix attacked,” Ziggy remembered fondly. 

The plane shook again, Dillon’s grip on Ziggy’s hand tightening.

Ziggy kissed Dillon’s cheek, “Everything will be alright. Just relax and take deep breaths. We’ll be there soon.” Ziggy glanced out at the lightning in the sky. “Just think about how much fun we’ll have once we get there.”

Dillon nodded slowly and tried to relax.

Ziggy talked for the next hour, trying to distract Dillon from their situation. Finally, the plane landed, Dillon grasping Ziggy’s arm as it touched the ground. They exited quickly once the doors opened, Dillon wishing to get far from the plane.

“It’s okay. And we have a whole week of vacation before you have to get back on a plane.” Ziggy smiled.

“Not helping, Zig.” Dillon shook his head.

Ziggy reached up and kissed Dillon softly. “You’re alive though, so that means flying isn’t so bad.”

“Until the next time and the plane crashes...” Dillon grumbled before grabbing their bags.


End file.
